Soy Feliz Sin Tí
by Amelyst
Summary: Estaba tan enamorada, pero de un momento a otro, mi felicidad se marchó contigo, el dolor casi me mata, aunque a pesar de todo, él me salvó, y luego llegas tú, pensando que te esperaba, ¿que quieres que haga? ¿que esperas que le diga?


Hola, bueno este one-shot me surgio cuando escuchaba la canción Así Fué, con Playa Limbo, así que está basado en la canción, espero recibir reviws con sus opiniones, sé que salió algo cortito, espero q les guste n.n

**Disclaimer**

_los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia está basada en la canción ASI FUE en la versión de PLAYA LIMBO._

_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_

¿Como vienes a mi casa a pdirme que vuelva contigo? Antes de que empieces, debo decirte algo: soy feliz sin tí, ya no te amo.

Perdóname por hacerte sentir triste con mis palabras, pero, esto está fuera de mis manos, fue mi corazón el que eligió, me enamoré de verdad, lo siento. Nunca pensé que tú volverías.

No es mi intención hacerte sentir infeliz, ¿Cómo quieres que le diga que te amo a ti? El me lo preguntó una vez, antes de que me entregara su corazón:

_-__Serena ¿Aún lo amas?_

_-No- le respondí, muy segura_

_-Entonces, te entrego mi corazón, es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido- _me dijo

Soy honesta, no te miento, créeme por favor. Podemos ser amigos, si tu lo quieres, pero no prometo nada mas, fuiste tu quien lo echó todo a perder, no me culpes a mi.

No fue mi culpa, no fui yo quien se fue en busca de un estúpido sueño, sin decir nada, sin despedirse, abandonando todo lo que teníamos, dejándome a la deriva en un mar de tristeza y desesperanza. Lloré miles de lágrimas, te rogué, te supliqué que no te fueras, aún así, lo hiciste, me abandonaste. Creí que moriría sin ti, pero, apareció él, y me salvó.

No lo niegues, tu indiferencia me lo decía todo, ya no me amabas, ya no estabas enamorado de mí, cuantas veces lloré por tu indiferencia, tus miradas frías, tus caricias sin vida, eran un indicio de que pronto me dejarías. Después de tu partida silenciosa esperé mucho por ti, mucho tiempo después aún mantenía la esperanza de que algún día volvieras a mí; pero, no fue así.

Me enteré de que habías encontrado a otra chica, que te veías felíz, y que pronto te casarías, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos una vez mas.

Me resigné a seguir mi vida en soledad, pero luego apareció él, con su sonrisa y su mirada tierna, me cautivó y me hizo creer de nuevo en el amor. Me salvó.

El conocía mi historia contigo, supo de mis sufrimientos por ti, estuvo a mi lado cuando derramaba cada una de las lágrimas que gracias a ti, aún así, él tuvo el valor de enfrentar tu fantasma y de entregarme completamente su corazón.

No me sigas culpando a mí de tu desgracia, no fui yo quien decidió terminar con aquello tan bello, no fui yo quien dejó de hablar, y se marchó muy lejos y sin dejar rastro alguno.

Hoy vuelves como si nada. Esperando que yo te reciba con los brazos abiertos, después de todo el sufrimiento que pasé por la falta de tu amor, no, yo ya no te amo, por fin me libré de tu amor, de eso enfermizo que una vez me consumió, jugaste conmigo y con mis sentimientos, te aprovechaste de mi vulnerabilidad, te burlaste de mí, pero no, ya no más, al fin me he enamorado de la persona correcta, me ha hecho sentir viva, especial, es divino, el indicado.

Con el soy feliz, me ha enseñado a olvidarte, y en especial, a perdonarte por todo lo que mi hiciste sufrir.

No te equivoques, yo no le miento a él, yo lo amo como él me ama a mí, tampoco te miento a ti al decirte que soy feliz con él; lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarte a olvidar lo pasado, pero por favor, no te aferres a eso, deja el pasado en el pasado, déjame ir y ser feliz, no te hagas daño, ni tampoco me lo hagas a mi, sé feliz y déjame ser feliz, por favor, yo de verdad amo a Darien con todo mi corazón, alma y espíritu. Lo siento Diamante, pero ésa es la verdad.


End file.
